


Fear and Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fear Play, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, implied possession (just a scene not actual possession)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky wants to play.Content warning: impact play, fear kink, intimidation, implied possession (just a scene), humiliation, pain play





	Fear and Delight

“You know, I really should be thanking you, Mr Madej.”

Though his gloved fingers were gentle as they ‘walked’ up the length of Shane’s neck, strong thighs clamped against his hips, anchoring him down, preventing movement. Preventing escape. But where would he even go if he really did manage to slip away? There’s nothing here that Ricky can’t see into. Nothing here that isn’t under the control of that conniving bastard.

Said conniving bastard currently has Shane sprawled out beneath him, the barrel of a pistol digging in firmly against the skin under his chin. He swallows, willing for his voice to even itself out when he addressed him.

“Whatever for?” A beat later. “This isn’t the kind of thank you I’d envisioned being the recipient of so I’ll graciously say you’re welcome and be on my way, if you don’t mind.”

That earns him a laugh. Unlike laughter from Ryan, Ricky’s is pitched lower. Sharper. The warmth of his laugh never quite reaching his eyes, tight beneath his smile and Shane shivers despite himself.

“Now that’s a sad attempt even for you. I’m afraid you won’t be going anywhere, my dear.”

Shane flinches when the gun barrel is shifted away from his chin and tapped, three times, right below his collarbone. It wasn’t even a hard tap, but each one resounds, it’s impact curling beneath Shane’s skin as an unwelcome intrusion.

“I wanted to thank you,” Ricky repeats, leaning in closer so that each deliberate word he speaks generates warm puffs against Shane’s cheek. “For spending so much of your time, so much effort, feeding into the demon rumors. While your adoring little internet show fans were focused on you-”

The slip slide of metal, colder than flushed skin, has him acutely aware of its presence. Each breath Shane takes, stuttery and controlled, has it slipping further down and he bites down on the urge to gasp when he feels the first button against his collar pop, dislodged by its insistence. Caged in by Ricky’s warmth, pressed so close he could practically inhale the man’s commanding presence, mingled with the threat of death, he could feel his pulse skyrocketing. Heady with sensations Shane cannot place a finger on.

“They forget who they really have to be watching out for. You’ve given me so much time to settle into our boy Ryan here, sweetheart. It was quite the process. Fucker fought me every step of the way, but here we are. And here I am.  _Whole_. At last.”

The loud snap of another button being forcibly dislodged has him flinching.

“Please.” The plea falls out of Shane, a quiet murmur. But please what?  _Don’t do this? Don’t hurt Ryan. I know you’re still in there, Ryan. Fight him, please, fight him. Don’t let him win._

What else is there left to say?   
Ryan is gone, there’s only Ricky here now.

“Oh don’t be scared, baby.” Shane hadn’t been aware that he was crying until Ricky presses his thumb against the underside of his eye, swiping in a gesture that could be considered affectionate if it weren’t for the fact that he’s also lifting the opening of Shane’s shirt to press the barrel right above where his heart was situated. “This’ll be quick.”

Hearing the click of the safety catch finally galvanises Shane into action. Palms pressed squarely against the front of Ricky’s chest, he musters every bit of strength he has and shoves. With a snarl, Ricky is pitched off balance, reflexively releasing the firearm in favour of seeking balance. But Shane doesn’t take the time to check if it fell far, too focused on scrambling to his feet in a desperate bid to reach the door.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

The sheer anger in Ricky’s roared insult only spurs Shane on. Pushing on ahead, he reaches for the knob, only to have his equilibrium abruptly shifted when he’s yanked sharply back. The side of his face explodes in pain and Shane staggers, stumbling until he’s once again found himself on the carpeted floor, literally reeling from the realisation that all it took to stop him was a hard slap to the face.

However, he doesn’t have the luxury of time to process the situation because once again, he finds a hand around his throat and Ricky is fuming. Standing over him, breathing hard from the intensity of anger, fire in his eyes setting Shane’s skin ablaze with something. Something something.

“What the fuck did I say about behaving yourself?” Gloved fingers raked across his scalp, tugging hard and eliciting a groan from him. Ricky tugs harder, forcing his head up so that he was once again looking at him. “What the fuck did I say about running from me?”

“It’s pointless.” Shane’s voice breaks when he wheezes out, “You said that it was pointless to run. You’d find me anyways.”

The fact that he’d been listening seemed to please him because the grip on his hair is lessened. For a moment, Ricky is quiet. Staring down at him with an expression Shane recognises as pensiveness. Considering, planning, plotting. His gaze boring right through him. He has to fight the urge to shiver yet again.

“Slap yourself.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Go on.”

He dimly registers that his fingers were shaking when he pressed his palm against his cheek. Inhaling, Shane closes his eyes and did as requested. He slaps himself, force stinging, and exhales sharply. Eyes sought out Ricky’s attention once more as Shane waits. Knows to wait for his verdict. For his  _approval._

“Again.”

He swallows and does it again. Ricky has him repeating it until the side of his cheek burns red from the pain. Until he’s aching, unable to stop his breathing from hitching when he’s crowded close once more.The contrast of coldness between his reddened cheeks and Ricky’s hands startled him when Ricky reaches down to cup them, voice smooth with appraisal.

“Good boy.” He cooed and Shane keens when he’s dragged forward by his collar into a searing kiss. Stifled. Pathetic. Ricky doesn’t kiss like Ryan does. Where Ryan’s kisses were fireworks and roller-coasters smashed into one wild adrenaline-fueled ride, Ricky kisses with teeth and steel. Bites down hard enough on his bottom lip that it draws blood, it’s tang leaving an unpleasant aftertaste against the back of Shane’s throat. But he doesn’t turn away. Lets Ricky lick his way into his mouth, chasing the bitterness, swallowing down the indecent noises Shane makes like he’s hungry for every part of him.

And Shane isn’t entirely sure he’d be able to survive Ricky’s affections. But he stays and he takes, and takes and takes all that Ricky chooses to give. He takes until he’s not quite sure whether the name that falls from his lips was Ryan or Ricky or an amalgamation of both. One of the greatest blessings, and perhaps greatest curses, that surrounded him was his inability to get out of his own head. Yet in moments like these- he’d like to think it’s the closest he can get to becoming nothing and everything all at once.

Ricky is meticulous in his work. Discarding layers upon layers, restructuring, then deconstructing again and again in an endless feedback loop of pleasure pain. Doesn’t even have to touch him to have Shane shaking with want. Doesn’t even have to divest him of his clothes to string him up in anticipation, fingers seeking purchase. Doesn’t have to second guess what Shane wants, what Shane needs. When Shane finally cums, it’s with hands against his throat, squeezing in a firm grip.

When he regains a semblance of peace, it’s with fingers now ungloved, interlaced with his own and lips kissing the top of his shoulder. Back pressed against a well defined chest as a litany of smooches were placed against every patch of skin he could reach.

“You alright?”

“Mhm.”

He managed a muffled noise of acknowledgement, ignoring the ache in his muscles to shift and his companion accommodates him. They separate and come together once again. Shane is sure to breathe evenly as he takes in the other. No matter how many times he’s witnessed it, Ricky’s transition into Ryan and vice versa was always so smooth. So quick.

Under his gaze, the frost of Ricky’s composed demeanour takes on touches of warmth. Ryan. His Ryan. Slowly but surely returning to him. Always. The affection in Ryan’s eyes and the gentle curve of his lips brings a smile to his own before he’s ducking his head to press himself closer.

“Thanks. You uh…you did good.”

His nose wrinkles when he snorts. Teeth nips at the fold of against Ryan’s neck in a light brief touch.

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
